


Evanescent

by UnrequitedHate



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Jealousy, Past Abuse (mentioned), Unpopular pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrequitedHate/pseuds/UnrequitedHate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And she doesn't remember Luke anymore, even though the cold blue of his eyes and the sharp tone of his voice still linger on in the darkest corners of her mind."</p><p>Reyna remembers how she met Luke on Blackbeard's ship, many years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evanescent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Shipping Wars on the Percy Jackson Fanfiction Challenges Forum on fanfiction.net. I hope you like it c:

**oOo**

Reyna remembers.

Annabeth speaks, and she remembers.

She remembers the blue-eyed, blond-haired boy from years ago, ages ago. Back when she had travelled with Blackbeard and his pirates, she had met him, if only for a fleeting moment. He'd been accompanied -- she remembers it well now, yes -- by a black-haired girl with bright, electric-blue eyes and by Annabeth herself, back when both the daughter of Athena and Reyna herself were mere children.

She remembers how, during the few minutes during which she and her sister were assigned to watch over the trio, she fell. She fell deep into those blue, blue eyes, into the limpid waters of those two cold lakes, and at the same time, she fell for him, him and his courage and his wit and his smile. And she remembers how the only kind words he spoke while on board the ship were to her and her sister, as he introduced himself. He said his name was Luke, and that he was running away from his past, from his heritage, from his mother and from the madness of his old life. He told Reyna and her sister stories, his own and other ones, stories of heroes worshipped, but also stories of villains and failures, long forgotten, buried in time, that only he knew. She remembers how he laughed and smiled as she gasped in terror and surprise, she remembers the glares Annabeth sent her way when she realized Luke wasn't paying attention to her anymore, she remembers the fond yet slightly bitter expression on the blue-eyed girl's face.

She remembers also how the trio escaped under her and Hylla's watch. She remembers the feeling of betrayal that overwhelmed her when she realized that Luke had used her, used her innocence and her easily amused mind to get away. She remembers the tears that trickled down her face as Blackbeard and his crew beat her and her sister, and she remembers how the pain wasn't the cause of them, but rather an evanescent lost love that she would never see again.

And she stares into Annabeth's grey eyes, so much colder than they were the first time, in the pirate ship's hold, and she realizes that she isn't the only person Luke betrayed in his life.

And as she remembers, she falls again; she falls harder and deeper and painfully in love.

But then the evanescent memory slips away and the feeling leaves her, and suddenly she's cold and numb again, just how she likes it.

And she doesn't remember Luke anymore, even though the cold blue of his eyes and the sharp tone of his voice still linger on in the darkest corners of her mind.

**oOo**


End file.
